Chaos
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Kim and her two kids come to Reefside to start a new life. As usual, nothing goes as planned and a new ranger team is formed. And heading it is Kim's daughter. Put Kim's son on the team and what do you get? Chaos! TommyKim LeoKendrix


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, or the rest of the original Power Rangers and Power Rangers characters. I also don't own Reefside. I only own David 'Dave' Hart, and Analinetta 'Ana' Hart. This chapter is in Ana's POV.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

Most of the kids in my old school thought my family was weird. My family consists of me, my older brother Dave, and my mom. Dave's father was an old boyfriend of my mom's from way back when. I was adopted. My mom had first heard about me from a doctor she went to and adopted me as soon as she saw me. I disagree with those kids; I kind of like my little family.

"Could you spend any more time in the bathroom" Dave growled sarcastically through the bathroom door. With a lot of prodding, Dave had gotten information about his dad from mom and we decided to visit , Dave wanted to go alone, but I 'talked' him into letting me go with him.

"I'm done! Sheesh, you don't have to get your pants in a bundle" I told him opening the door. He rolled his eyes and went out to the car. I yelled to my mom that we were going. 'Coincidentally', we had moved to the same town that Dave's dad lived in.

"Can I help you" a man that looked a lot like Dave asked. Dave looked down at the paper and then back at him. Dave is five years older than me (he's 22) and is a junior in college. He's going to school to be a gym teacher.

"Yes, I'm looking for Tommy Oliver" Dave said. The guy leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. As for me, I am 17 years old that is medium height, with medium build.

"This is him" the guy, Tommy, said. Dave shuffled nervously then. I looked at the both of them. Tommy didn't look as intimidating as I heard he was.

"I…….well…..I'm……" he began. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stepped forwards and Tommy looked at me. Dave looked questioningly at me.

"He's your son. Well, he's both yours and Kimberly Hart's" I told him. Tommy stared at me frozen and Dave slapped his forehead with his hand. I shoved Dave's birth certificate into Tommy's hands.

"Where'd you get that" Dave asked. I just smiled at him in response. Tommy looked from the birth certificate to Dave and back again. Dave was looking at me.

"Okay, I believe that he's my son, but who are you" Tommy asked after he checked the birth certificate for authenticity. Here we go again, another person that would add me to their list of 'diseased' people. And by diseased people I mean people who are adopted, don't know who one of their parents are, disabled people, and outcasts. This list is known by almost everyone. I, personally, think it's stupid.

"She's my sister. Mom adopted her. Her name's Ana" Dave told him for me. Tommy didn't look at me in disgust; he slightly bowed his head in greetings. I was beginning to like him. We got to know him as best as we could in a couple of hours.

"What's that" I asked when I had gotten out of Dave's car at our house. I had seen something on the grass and started to advance towards it. Dave put the alarm on his car and followed me. The object was some sort of device. It looked like one of those toys you get from a cereal box. Yet at the same time, it also looked like a wrist watch.

"Ana, what are you doing? What are you looking at" Dave asked me. He came up behind me. As soon as he reached me, the object shot upwards and painfully attached itself to my left wrist. I screamed in pain and fell backwards. Dave caught me.

"What the hell is this? Get it off me" I shouted yanking on it. Dave's hands reached around to my wrist and tugged on it. He grunted and gave up after a while. I ran in the house and to my mom.

"Honey, what's wrong" she asked. She had been changing a light filter in the hallway when I came in. I showed her the object and she examined it carefully. Then she gasped. She ran to the phone quickly. Dave came in and watched us.

"Mom" Dave asked carefully. Mom turned around and stared at me. She was pale and looked like she was going to pass out. Dave grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. He took a glass of water and gave to her. Then, he took one for himself.

"My little girl………….my little girl's a Power Ranger" she drawled sadly. A mouthful of water came spurting out of Dave's mouth and I threw a paper towel at him. Don't get me wrong, I was surprised, but I didn't need to see my brother do that.

"No. No, no, no, no, no" Dave sputtered. He ran a hand through his black hair. Dave was in his way a protective older brother. He came over to me and tried to pry that thing off.

"Dave, honey, it's not going to come off. The only way it would come off is if………..if someone killed her" mom said. Dave froze. I gulped. Someone had to kill me first?

"What if they……um……amputated my arm" I asked. Mom shook her head and Dave stared at me shocked. I mean, that might work, right?

"No, it would go on another arm, and then another body part, and you get the rest" mom explained. So I was a Power Ranger now? The next day, mom took us over to Tommy's house and she rang the doorbell with more ease than I would've thought she had in that kind of situation.

"Kim" Tommy stuttered as soon as he opened the door. Mom marched right in and we followed. Mom told Tommy everything. She told him that a guy named Rocky DeSantos had told her and Tommy confirmed at as soon as he saw it.

"So she is one" Dave asked. Tommy nodded at him and asked us to leave the room for a couple of minutes. When we were allowed back in, mom and Tommy looked like they were in love. We asked them about my morpher, what the object on my wrist was, and he told me all about the other Power Rangers.

"Excuse me? You and my mom were Power Rangers? My mom of all people" I nearly shouted. Tommy led us down to his basement _lab_ and to a screen. There we watched a video Tommy made about all the Power Rangers teams. When it was all done, Dave's mouth was hanging open and I looked from mom to Tommy.

"Also, I'm afraid that there aren't any other rangers yet. There are monsters though. The only problem with that is that I can't find who's controlling them" Tommy said. Dave's jaw tightened and he looked like he was going to explode. Mom's eyes widened.

"Great" I said. Jokingly, I rolled both of my hands in the air and then pumped my left fist into the air. However, it didn't turn out the way I planned. I expected to look the same way I did before I made the motions, but instead, I was wearing a red ranger suit. I looked at my wrist. The morpher had turned into a red flame shaped communicator as Tommy called it.

"Well, now we know how to activate it" he said blandly. Mom looked at me and then at Tommy. She looked stunned, but not like she was going to pass out. Dave, well I don't know about him.

"No. No way in hell is she going to be out there" he said. Tommy and mom looked at him curiously. Okay, I love him, but he's going overboard on the protectiveness.

"Dave, people are counting on me" I told him. He looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Well they can find someone else to count on. It's not going to be you. I won't let it" he told me. He took me by my shoulders and pulled me into a huge hug. Then he made a joke about me in my red ranger suit, which just confused me more. An alarm went off.

"It looks like she's going to have to be the one" Tommy said. We both turned around and saw a monster attacking Reefside.

* * *

Done with chapter 1. Please R&R!


End file.
